It's not what it looks like
by Natascha2Tata
Summary: After a night at Molly's Jay and Erin finally make a move. What is going to happen when secrets come out nobody knew of? Will Erin and Jay get through it?
1. Picture frame

**It's not what it looks like**

 **Author: Natascha2Tata**

 **Words: 1,032**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or the characters all rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC**

 **Authors Note: My first language is not English, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Uploaded: 30.08.2015**

* * *

Picture frame

The morning sun was shining on Erin and shook her awake. She wasn't in her bed but she knew exactly where she was. It was the first time Erin was in his apartment; all thought they worked together for months he came always over to her place. She rolled over to face him.

Erin was smiling from ear to ear while watching Jay sleeping on his stomach, tangled up in the covers and slightly snoring. Last night might happen because both had too much to drink but they weren't drunk, no, they just needed a bit alcohol to finally make the move both wanted to do for so long.

* * *

 _The Intelligence Unit - minus Voight - was gathered around a table at Molly's, a tradition after every time they solved a case. After two hours of drinking and laughing, the first made their way home, till only Jay and Erin were left._

 _A couple beers, exchanging looks and heavy flirting later they were standing just inches apart on the dance floor, slightly swinging to the music. Their eyes were fixed at each other, a hesitated look in both faces if they should finally give in and make a move. Jay's eyes were wandering down to her lips and back to her eyes, he looked down again and made sure Erin waned it too, he closed the room between their lips and kissed her passionate till both needed to catch oxygen._

 _They landed in Jay's apartment, the first time Erin stepped a foot in it._

 _Clothes were tossed everywhere. Erin's shirt landed on Jay's nightstand, on a picture frame which was standing next to his alarm clock._

* * *

Smiling at the memory from last night, she slowly moved her hand to Jays face and rested it on his cheek. Erin moved closer to him so she was just inches apart from his lips and started to kiss a trail from his mouth down to his chest. Jay began to stir under Erin's touch and slowly woke, with a huge grin on his face.

Looking at the woman next to him he cupped her face and shared a passionate kiss with Erin. Erin moaned into Jay's mouth as his hand squeezed her ass cheek. After a couple seconds they broke the kiss, desperate for oxygen.

"Morning," Jay said with a husky voice

"Morning," Erin replied purr, still with her hand resting on his cheek

Jay smiled at Erin and cleared his throat.

"Uh so last night..." Jay began rambling "... I don't regret it, you know." He looked her, straight in the eyes with a question look.

Erin led out a sight "Me neither, Jay, but we ugh you know we can't not with Voight around. He's going to kill you."

Jays alarm went off and interrupted their conversation. Jay quickly turned to his nightstand and turned the annoying sound off.

"What time is it anyway?" Erin questioned.

"Ah seven thirty, we should get going. Ugh let's get dresses and we'll get some coffee and breakfast on our way to the district" Jay stated nervously.

"So you're throwing me out after we had sex and you won't even get me a coffee and breakfast at your place? Smooth move, Halstead." Erin said trying to sound hurt

"No," Jay leaned to Erin and brushed a quick kiss over her lips "but –"

Jay started until he heard a key slide into his lock at the front door.

"Shit" Jay muttered while getting up from his bed and quickly throwing on some clean boxers and his T-Shirt, he didn't lost not so long ago the other night.

"What is it?" Erin asked while Jay's pacing through his bedroom throwing on some close

"It's –"

"Jay are you here?" a female voice approached from the hallway

He was dead in his tracks, looking at Erin whose face turned from confused to angry and hurt. He wanted to say something but before he did he decided otherwise and exited the bedroom.

Erin couldn't believe what just happened; all those months he flirted with her and made hints now they slept together, he told her he didn't regret that night, while he was in a relationship?

Erin jumped out of the bed gathering her close 'I need to get out' was the only thing she was thinking.

"Were the hell is my Shirt" Erin growled while scanning the bedroom. She located it on Jays nightstand, her shirt was laying on top of it. After Erin grabbed her shirt and turned away, she turned back and saw a fallen picture frame were her shirt was lying on top just seconds ago. Slowly she reached out for it and looked at the picture. She gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes; just now Erin saw all the picture frames in Jay's bedroom. Every picture had different people on it but one person stud out she was on every single picture in his bedroom. Erin walked to the other frames and looked closely at Jay, she saw him smile and laugh before but on those pictures, it was different, a smile she has never seen before, a smile of purr happiness and unconditionally love to the one person that was on every picture.

Erin excited Jay's bedroom after getting fully dressed, there were more pictures outside of his bedroom in his apartment.

Walking into the living room of Jay's small apartment she saw Jay talking quietly to a tall, slender brunette woman.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh nooo! A cliffhanger! Should I continue writing and make a multi-fic out of it or just a one-shot? Let me know in the comments.**

 **Also I want to thank Hannah, again, for 'beta' reading this chapter… all though it did chanced a bit. Thanks for reading -N**


	2. Let me explain

**It's not what it looks like**

 **Author: Natascha2Tata**

 **Words: 902**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or the characters all rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC**

 **Authors Note: My first language is not English, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks to all the respond on my first chapter, didn't thought you would like it. Anyways that's a short one because I don't want to spoil you yet.**

 **Uploaded: 30.087.2015**

* * *

Let me explain

 _Erin excited Jay's bedroom after getting fully dressed, there were more pictures outside of his bedroom in his apartment._

 _Walking into the living room of Jay's small apartment she saw Jay talking quietly to a tall, slender brunette woman._

* * *

"Erin", Jay said after he turned his back to the woman and looked at Erin, "It's not what it looks like –"

"What does it look like, Jay? Tell me, because for me it looks like you just ruined something" Erin whisper yelled in a hushed tone, mentioning behind him were the woman with a shocked expression on her face stud.

"Erin –" Jay began, he brushed his hand over his face and took a deep breath

"No, you know what? I don't even want to hear it", She said. Still trying to keep calm and not let the tears, which were forming in her eye, fall.

And with that Erin rushed out of Jay's apartment.

* * *

There was thick air in the bullpen the hours at work. They didn't speak at all. Voight knew something was off so he partnered Jay with Antonio and Erin was with him, but he didn't dare to ask what's wrong.

Erin was pouring herself a fresh coffee when she saw Jay enter the Break room.

"Hey", he whispered.

Erin snorted with an angry expression on her face.

"Give me a chance here, Erin", Jay said calm.

"A chance? Jay we are working together since months. Since the first day you are playing the charming flirting one, looks to me it was all a game for you."

Erin laughed in disbelieve.

"Now I get it. You did it to get back at Voight. Because you don't approve how he plays, so get in his 'surrogate daughters' panties and make him angry", She whisper yelled.

"If you will let me explain then –"

"We got a new case", Voight barked, entering the Bullpen with a file in his hand "Let's get moving."

The second time this day, that an 'annoying' sound disturbed their conversation.

* * *

The case was an easy drug bust, which was handled at the same day. It was almost eight in the night when the team entered the bullpen.

"Go home; we will handle the paperwork, fresh and early, tomorrow", Voight stated before he took off into his office and closed the door behind him.

Everyone else gathered their thinks and made their way downstairs.

Before Jay could say anything, Erin was already on her way downstairs.

* * *

Erin was nursing on her second beer bottle this night while sitting on her couch. A knock on Erin's front door took her out of her thoughts. She groaned but made her way to the door.

As soon as Erin opened the door she tried to slam it close again. But Jay was quicker and stepped one foot into her threshold.

"Stop it, Erin, Stop it", Jay hissed, "Let me explain it without you yelling at me"

Erin rolled her eyes but decided to step back, to let Jay enter her apartment.

"Beer? Because I definitely need one", Erin growled.

"Me too, please", Jay answered almost not audible.

Erin took a seat, next to Jay, on her couch and took a long gulp from her beer bottle.

Jay and Erin were sitting quiet, looking everywhere but not at each other. After five minutes Jay took a deep breath. He shifted on his seat and brought his hand to his back pocket from his jeans, after a couple seconds he took out a folded picture. He unfolded it with shaky hands.

His eyes never leaving the picture, he smiled.

"I know it wasn't fair, to any of you. But I thought if I keep it for myself... I don't know what I thought", Jay said, his eyes never leaving the picture he was still holding in his hands.

"The woman... is she – "

But Jay cut her off.

"No, no she isn't in anybody's eyes."

"Ugh, what's her name" Erin asked curios, mentioning to the picture.

"It's Madeline", he answered with a growing smile on his face "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Erin"

"Yeah I didn't dope that a second", Erin quickly responded "You can clearly see that on your smile on the pictures"

Jay didn't say anything, not sure what to say.

"How old is she anyways?" Erin wondered.

Jay smiled again

"She's two and a half."

* * *

 **A/N: A cliffhanger, again! Sorry but it wouldn't make fun otherwise, right? Should I still continue writing? Let me know in the comments. If I should continue. If; I don't know when I will be able to update but I'm working on it so hopefully next weekend. Oh and if you don't get it yet... well I'll explain in my next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading -N**


	3. It's messy

**It's not what it looks like**

 **Author: Natascha2Tata**

 **Words: 1,330**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or the characters all rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC**

 **Authors Note: My first language is not English, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Uploaded: 06.09.2015**

It's messy

 _"It's Madeline", he answered with a growing smile on his face "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Erin"_

 _"Yeah I didn't dope that a second", Erin quickly responded "You can clearly see that on your smile on the pictures"_

 _Jay didn't say anything, not sure what to say._

 _"How old is she anyways?" Erin wondered._

 _Jay smiled again_

 _"She's two and a half."_

* * *

"So if the woman isn't her mother, who's she and were is Madeline's mother?" Erin asked curios.

"The woman, her name is Heather, is Maddie's nanny. She's taking care for her since Maddie's birth." Jay stopped for a second "The birth mother… well that's a long story." He let out a sigh.

"Oh I have time." Erin said a bit hesitated.

"All right but it won't be beautiful; it'll be messy." Jay said.

"How worse can it get?" Erin laughed quietly.

Jay looked at Erin for a second; he opened his mouth but closed it again. He shifted on his seat and moved his body, so he wouldn't face her while talking.

"Maddie's mom, birth mother, and I never really had a relationship; it was more just the fun part. One day we both had a bit too much to drink and didn't think about any protection, Jenny, that's her name, was on some antibiotics because of a stomach bug that's why she couldn't take the pill." He stopped for a second to gather his thoughts. "Anyways when we found that she was pregnant she wanted an abortion as soon as possible, she said she wasn't ready to be mom. Nor was I, I just finished the police academy, I didn't thought I wanted kids, our world is pretty messed up, not the best place to raise a child, you realize that pretty quick in our line of work. But that was still my child, my flesh and blood; I couldn't just give it up like it was nothing." Jay took a deep breath "So I begged, I begged Jenny not to get an abortion and after hours of begin she gave up, under one condition. As soon as the baby is born, she's of the hock, I will get all parental rights and need to care for that baby, how, she didn't care." Jay said with an angry tone is his voice.

They were silent for a while. Erin taking in what Jay just told her not wanting to believe that a person could do that to her own child but then, her mother wasn't the best either.

"Where is she now?" She wanted to know.

"Well like a week after Jenny gave birth to Maddie she moved to Spain with some scumbag she meet while she was pregnant." Jay leaned back on the couch and took a sip from his beer. "I haven't heard from her since and I'm glad I haven't."

"And why did you never told anyone? It's not like we would judge you, you fought for your child, you are mainly raising her by your own, you deserve some kind of award."

Jay chuckled.

"Seriously, Halstead, why haven't you told us? What if something happened to you?" Erin asked serious.

"Like I said I don't know. And Maddie got Heather and I have a brother, Will, he lives in New York City, He might be a party boy but Maddie is a soft spot on him." Jay answered.

Again they were silent. Until Erin spoke again.

"But I don't get one thing," she started "you said we should go to your place, if you knew Heather and Madeline where there why did we go?"

"Ah well every time after we solve a case we go to Molly's," He looked in her eyes "and sometimes we get drunk so I always call Heather and tell her that Maddie is going to sleep at her place that specific night. You know?" Erin nodded "Well this time Heather came home earlier then expected. But Maddie got a fiber and she forgot her favorite blanket at my place so Heather decided to go home earlier and then she crossed us." Jay finished.

"Oh... Okay." She said.

Jay was still facing Erin, they both smiled at each other but hesitated to make a move, again just like the last couple months, until Jays phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey... Okay... No I'll come... Yes... Alright I'm on my way, see you in ten... Bye."

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Erin "C'mon, I need to go, Maddie's temperature is still high and like she said she wants her daddy to cuddle." Jay chuckled and put his hand out to Erin while getting up from the couch.

Erin just looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh I guess I should ask first... Erin would you like to meet my daughter. Although she is sick and will be grumpy?" Jay smiled.

Erin had a smile on her face that reached both her eyes.

"I would love to meet your daughter. Although she is sick and will be grumpy." Erin took Jays hand and stud up from the couch.

* * *

They made it save to Jays apartment complex, Erin driving Jays car while her car staid at her place.

As soon as she put the car in park they stepped out and went into his apartment. It was mostly silent expect for a whimper that came from down the hall. Jay put his keys and phone in the bowl next to the door and made his way down the hall with Erin close behind.

"Hey sweet pea." Jay said softly while entering his bedroom, spotting Heather laying in his bed with Madeline on top of her. He bed down and ran his hand over her back.

"Thank you for staying longer tonight." Jay said while picking up Madeline and Heather climbed out of his bed.

"Sure thing, always for that little princess." Heather smiled and gave Madeline a kiss on her forehead and started to walk out, she stopped in front of Erin "I hope Jay could explain everything," Heather looked behind her where Jay was bouncing up and down comforting his young daughter "Maybe we can catch up some time."

"Yeah I would like that." Erin said and watched Heather walk out.

Jay was now laying in his bed with Madeline on top of him just like with Heather a couple minutes earlier.

"C'mon you can lay down next to me. She's pretty tiered but at least you can get a good look at her now." He whispered.

Erin slowly approached the other site of the bed and made herself comfortable. One of Jays hand was running down Madeleines back while his other one took a hold on Erin's. After a couple minutes he bought their hands to his mouth and kissed Erin's knuckles.

They both didn't know where they were standing but it didn't matter right now, they would face that the next day.

 **A/N: So that's basically it, what I had in my mind when I got the idea for that story. Is it realistic? Who knows I don't really care. Tell me what you think and if I should continue, I have no idea how just a few bread crumbs but maybe you got an idea.** **J**

 **Thanks for reading -N**


End file.
